Project Summary ? Core A ? Chemigenomics The TBSGC is focused on using structure to understand the molecular basis of biological function and to contribute to drug development. Core A plays a central role in multiple aspects of the program by: prioritizing vulnerable targets, generating mycobacterial mutants for structure-function studies, identifying small molecule inhibitors and determining the targets of inhibitors cells via whole-genome sequencing of resistant mutants. Each of these services are provided by labs with unique expertise in both the methods required and the biological insights that can result from their use.